User blog:BGCMaverik/BGC10 New Jersey
Annalease- Age:22 State: Los Angeles, California Nationality: Dominican Nickname: The Loud Bitch Apearence: Brown short and Silky Hair, Brown Eyes. Light brown skin, about 5"9. Skinny Bio: Annalease moved from Dominican Republic when she was 15 year old. In Dominican Republic she got into fights daily with other girls at her school. One day after getting into numerous amounts of fights she got expelled. Her and her mom moved to the United states hoping they could escape Annalease's past. She decided to take it down a notch and not get into fights with anyone. For the past years she has not gotten into fights with many girls and has turned into a better person. But will the bad girls club bring out the Annalease that everyone will fear. Kiara- Age:21 State: Palm Beach, Florida Nationality: African American Nickname: The Palm Beach Drunk Apearence: black, and black long hair. Brown eyes about 5"4. Skinny Bio: If there is anything Kiara loves it is the feeling of a drink in her hand. Kiara family had a lot of money. She went to a high end school, and and had very rich friends. Kiara never got into any altercations with any girls so she never got into any fights. Although Kiara isnt afraid to come into the bad girls club she is afriad that her lack of a fighting backround may make her unprepared. Harmony- Age:24 State: Las Vegas, Nevada Nationality: Black, African American Nickname: The Mother Apearence: She is not skinny but is not fat. black and green eyes. 6"0. Brown Long nice hair. Bio: Harmony had to raise her 3 sisters alone because her mom was a drunk and her dad abandoned the family long ago. Many times she was made fun. Harmony has a very short temper so when the people around her made fun of her she was quick to hit and sadley when Harmony is in a fight most of the times it is not good news for the other person. Though she does have a soft inside. She often looks out for the people around her and defends them frequently. Anna- Age: 21 State: Plainville, Massachusetts Nationality: American Nickname- The Annoyer Appearence: Long Blonde Hair, Beautiful Blue Eyes, An Even tan, 5"2 skinny. White, Caucasion Bio: Anna has gone to a private school her whole life. She is envied by many people and only has a few friends. If someone even gives Anna a look it is her personal Vendetta to make her life a living hell. Once she gets mad she will just poke and poke at the person until they are forced to hit her. Anna can not fight a lot but when she is really mad it is like a beast unleashes out of her. Then what happends after that is not in her controll. Eva Age:25 State: Acme, Michigan Nationality: Puerto Rican Nickname: The Puerto Rican Weave Snatcher Appearence: Black hair with blonde highlights, 5"6 , skinny Dark Skin Brown eyes. Bio: Eva keeps quiet to herself and is easy to get along with. Though when she makes a friend she reveals her crazy side. She is a respectable girl and does not drink much. She will not try to get into many fights but when she did her puerto rican side and her long gone past of fighting will come out. Nicole (Nicki)- Age:22 State: New York City, New York Nationality: American Nickname: The Crazy Vixen Appearence: Shoulder Length Brown Hair With Brown Eyes. Skinny but not a stick with white skin. 4"10 Bio: Nicki is a bisexual and is not afraid to admit it. Living in New York City she has lived a hard life. She is a cashier at a supermarket. Nicki can defend herself since she has had to keep herself out of danger when she walking home late at night from her job. Nicki is not afraid to yell scream or hit a girl. Kristy- Age: 28 State: Adams, Wisconsin Nationality: American Nickname: The Quiet One (Until you cross her) Appearence: White, Caucasion, Long Bleach blonde hair , skinny with meat on her bone, and rare gray eyes (yes it is possible), 5"3 Bio: Kristy is very quiet and does not usually get along with people around her. She is trying to become and new person and break her shell. She signed up for the show because she thinks that it will help her be more open to meeting new people. The only thing Kristy does not know is that the Bad Girls Club is not for people trying to make friends. {C}Welcome to the bad girls club bad girls club Season 10 NEW JERSEY!!! Opening Fight- July 36th, 6:37 PM Annalease: Who touched my s**t!. Kiara: Dam Gurl, we really got some hoodlums in this house. Who touches people's S**t! Harmony: Look at them punk asses sittin in the room hidin. *Kiara and Harmony are trying to calm Annalease down and they hear laughs in the other room.* Annalease-: WHO DO THESE BITCHES THINK THEY ARE! *Annalease jumps off the bed and starts running to the other room.* Kiesha and Harmony: Annalease stop PLEASE! *Annalease enters room* Annalease: Do you bitches have anything to say to my face. Nicole and Kristy: BITCH get outa my face. Annalease: Im in your face do something about it slut! -Confessional- Annalease: Im about to mess these hoes up!! -On Screen- Anna: Hey slut, STEP OUT OFF MY FACE! Annalease: Step to me bitch, step to me. Anna: OK BITCH * Anna scratches Annalease in the face* -Confessional- Annalease: This hoe did not just scratch me in the face. Its a rap! -On Screen- *Annalease starts punching Anna in the face* Annalease: Bitch you wanna scratch me bitch, you wanna scratch me. ITS A RAP BITCH. Look at that your bleeding out of your mouth and face BITCH!!!. Anna: AHHHHHH *shrieks* *Kiara and Harmony try to get her off* *Guards get Annalease off Anna* Anna: Get that bitch AWAY! *Annalease escapes from guards.* Nicole and Kristy: Anna!! *Annalease grabs Anna hair and pulls her off the bed and starts punching her in the face. Annalease: Who the f**k do you think you think you are? Bitch your bleeding bitch! Scene closes Category:Blog posts